O Monstro
O "Monstro" é um dos mistérios centrais da ilha. Já foi encontrado por diversas vezes, mas ainda assim sua natureza permanece desconhecida; suas aparições são vistas como uma nuvem de fumaça negra que se move livremente http://community.tvguide.com/thread.jspa?threadID=700004134, algumas vezes atacando pessoas e outras os assustando. Quando Mr. Eko encontrou o "Monstro", diversas imagens de seu passado apareceram na nuvem. O "Monstro" também produz barulhos muito altos e freqüentemente arranca árvores e arbustos do solo. Perguntada sobre o Monstro por Sayid no episódio 'Solitary', Rousseau afirmou que "Não existem coisas como monstros". Ela mais tarde se referiu a isso como sendo o Sistema de Segurança da ilha. Também pode estar referenciado, no mapa da porta de isolamento, como Cerberus. Encontros sendo levado pelo monstro]] O "Monstro" foi encontrado pela primeira vez na noite do dia do acidente do Vôo 815, no episódio 'Pilot, Part 1'. Barulhos mecânicos altos foram ouvidos vindo da selva e árvores foram vistas sendo derrubadas. Mais tarde, Jack, Kate e Charlie foram inspecionar a seção frontal do avião para ver se encontravam o transceiver. O Piloto foi achado vivo mas ele foi puxado para fora do avião, pelo "Monstro", imediatamente após isso, e foi encontrado desfigurado, mais tarde, numa árvore. No episódio 'Walkabout', Locke é confrontado pelo monstro, mas não é morto. Ele afirma que não o viu, só que mais tarde diz a Jack, "Eu olhei no olho desta ilha... e o que eu vi foi lindo." Os ruídos metálicos e eletrônicos aparecem nesse encontro com Locke e depois são constantemente ouvidos sempre que o monstro aparece. Mais tarde, em , Locke conta sua experiência a Mr. Eko, dizendo ter visto o monstro e uma linda luz brilhante. Eko diz que isso não é o que ele viu Neste episódio (assim como no anterior, ), Jack experimentou uma série de visões, nas quais ele viu seu falecido pai na ilha. A visão levou Jack a se embrenhar na selva, e o enganou, fazendo com que caísse de um penhasco. Jack teria morrido, mas Locke chegou em tempo de salvá-lo. Jack continuou em busca daquilo que pensava ser Christian, e eventualmente chegou às Cavernas. Lá Jack encontrou o caixão de Christian que estava no avião. Sentindo-se tentado, ele o abriu, descobrindo que não havia nada dentro. Jack destruiu o caixão tomado pela frustração e raiva. **O encontro é extremamente similar ao de Eko ,posteriormente no episódio , em que Eko seguiu uma visão de seu falecido irmão, dizendo "Onde está você" repetidamente (como Jack também fez), o corpo de Yemi também estava ausente de seu lugar de descanso, e o encontro levou Eko a morte. Jack por pouco não teve o mesmo destino. com Shannon após ela ter sido "atacada" pelo monstro em uma alucinação]] O "monstro" apareceu para Boone em 'Hearts and Minds' numa alucinação causada por uma pasta medicinal que foi aplicada em sua cabeça por Locke. Em seu sonho, o "monstro" perseguia Boone e sua irmã Shannon. Os dois escaparam em segurança de seu primeiro ataque, mas o "monstro" retornou e os acatou novamente. Desta vez ele pegou Shannon, que havia ficado para trás, e a levantou do solo. Boone, que já estava a uma certa distância dela e do monstro, era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa senão assitir aterrorizado. Depois, Boone encontrou Shannon morta, mutilada e coberta com seu próprio sangue. É importante notar que as ações do monstro no sonho de Boone são consistentes com seu comportamento fora do sonho, ainda que Boone e Shannon nunca tenham encontrado o "monstro" previamente. ‎ No episódio 'Exodus', enquanto passavam pelo Território Negro indo ao Black Rock, um grupo abrangendo Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate e Arzt, é atacado novamente. Eles se escondem sob grandes árvores, onde Danielle afirma estarem "seguros". Jack pergunta a ela o que os perseguiu e ela afirma ser o "Sistema de Segurança". Jack então pergunta a ela o que isso faz e ela responde que “Seu propósito é o mesmo de qualquer sistema de segurança: Proteger algo”. Kate perguntou então "o que" ele protegia" e Danielle respondeu “A Ilha”. Mais tarde, fazendo seu caminho de retorno pelo Território Negro, carregando a dinamite necessária para explodir a tampa da escotilha, o grupo é atacado novamente. Essa foi a primeira vez que o "monstro" realmente foi visto. Apareceu como espirais de fumaça, seguidos do usual barulho e explosões ao fundo, derrubando árvores. Locke estava confiante de que ele não seria ferido e decidiu avançar em vez de correr para longe. Desta vez, entretanto, o "monstro" o atacou e derrubou-o no chão. Após olhar para cima apavorado, Locke se levantou e começou a correr freneticamente. Ele foi então "agarrado" pelo monstro e arrastado pelo chão. Nesse meio tempo, Jack retornou e conseguiu agarrar Locke pelos braços. Locke, então, é puxado para um buraco no chão, mas Jack travou seus braços nos de Locke para prevenir que ele caísse lá dentro. Locke disse a Jack que tudo ficaria bem e mandou soltá-lo. Mas Jack recusou-se, ordenando a Kate que pegasse dinamite em sua mochila e jogasse no buraco. Quando ela fez isso, uma grande explosão ocorreu e Locke foi libertado. Uma nuvem de fumaça foi vista aparecendo e "fugindo" do grupo. e o Cavalo]] No episódio 'What Kate Did', Kate avistou um cavalo negro em plena floresta, mais tarde ela e Sawyer avistaram o cavalo que Kate inclusive tocou, no seu passado pouco tempo depois de matar seu pai, Kate teria avistado o mesmo cavalo enquanto estava sendo levada pelo agente Edward Mars e foi esse cavalo que provocou o acidente de carro dos dois que permitiu Kate fugir. Levando em conta o que Yemi disse no episódio The Cost of Living o cavalo pode ser mais uma das manifestações da ilha. e o "Monstro".]] No episódio 'The 23rd Psalm', Charlie e Mr. Eko encontraram-se com o "monstro". Eko primeiro vê o monstro passar rapidamente como uma rápida fumaça negra. Mais tarde, enquanto Charlie está numa árvore, o monstro faz uma aparição mais barulhenta, derrubando árvores em sua direção. Eko fica atento à visão e Charlie lhe diz para correr, mas Eko continua parado no lugar. O monstro rapidamente se aproxima de Eko, que demonstrou nada mais do que um tremor. Enquanto o monstro parou de frente para Eko, diversas imagens do passado de Eko apareciam dentro dele, em forma de flashes. O monstro, então, encolheu dramaticamente seu tamanho e desapareceu no chão. ]] Em , o monstro mais uma vez se manifesta como Yemi.Ele apareceu para Mr. Eko várias vezes, e contou ao mesmo que era hora dele ser "julgado". Enquanto Mr. Eko foi até o Bimotor (e túmulo de Yemi), o Monstro pode ser visto como fumaça várias vezes, sempre circulando Eko, como um tubarão. Ele segui Eko quietamente, como se o perseguisse. Para testá-lo, se manifestou como figuras do passado do padre, quem disse que era hora de ser julgado. Quando Eko descansava na margem de um rio, o Mosntro irrompeu acima de seu ombro. Parecia perto de atacar Eko até que esse viu o reflexo do monstro na água e se virou rapidamente. Então o monstro retrocedeu à floresta assim que Locke surgiu da folhagem, procurando por Eko. Não foi visto de novo até o final do episódio, quando assumiu a foram de Yemi novamente e atraiu Eko para um campo, onde exigiu que o padre se confessasse. Quando Eko respondeu que não se arrependia por seus pecados, ele imediatamente retornou à floresta. Quando Eko o segui, foi violentamente atacado, pego por uma espécie de "pseudopode humano" em forma de fumaça negra, e arremessado nas árvores. Interessantemente, a maneira como Eko é arremessado têm a forma de uma cruz. Primeiro ele vai para cima, depois bate ao lado de uma árvore, bate de novo em outra, sobe outra vez e cai com tudo na terra. Eko morre momentos depois do encontro com o monstro. O monstro desaparece antes que Locke e os outros sobreviventes o vejam. No episódio , o sons frequentemente associados com o Monstro podem ser ouvidos logo depois que Paulo é mordido por uma "aranha-medusa" e antes das aranhas atacarem Nikki. O Monstro é também mencionado por Jin e Hurley como um suposto assassino de Paulo e Nikki. *Depois que Eko foi morto pelo monstro, suas últimas palavras foram "Vocês são os próximos!". Paulo e Nikki estavam lá no momento que ele disse isso, e eles foram os próximos a morrer. sendo "scaneada" pelo monstro]] Em , quando Kate e Juliet estavam algemadas na selva, o Monstro apareceu no momento em que Kate batia em Juliet que parecia não saber o que ele era e as duas começaram a correr. Mas ele as alcançou e pudemos ver o ponto de vista do Monstro que olhava para Juliet e jogava fortes flashes de luz nela, que pareciam fotografias. Ele também apareceu no dia seguinte na forma de três pequenas nuvens de fumaça que se juntavam formando uma grande massa. Então, Juliet e Kate atravessaram a cerca de segurança e a médica a ativou, o que repeliu o Monstro através de uma parece de força invisível, fazendo com que ele voltasse a sumir no meio da selva. A cerca pode ter causado algum tipo de dor no Monstro já que ele parecia gritar enquanto ia embora. Os gritos também podiam ser de decepção por ele não ter conseguido pegar as duas e se sentia frustrado. Juliet disse que fosse o que fosse, o Mostro não tinha gostado da Barreira Sônica dos Outros. Sons O monstro produz uma variedade de sons que soam tanto mecânicos quanto biológicos. Seus sons mecânicos foram descritos como: zumbindo, batendo, chiando, arrastando, e barulhos semelhantes a ar sob pressão sendo aliviado e impressoras ponto-matriciais dos táxis de Nova York. Também fez vários tipos de sons semelhantes a rugidos, assim como sons reconhecivelmentes da ilha, como o sapo de árvore. Rose lembra que os sons são familiares à ela. Rose é conhecida por vir do Bronx, em NY. Nos comentários de voz para o episódio The 23rd Psalm na segunda temporada em DVD, o produtor Bryan Burk confirma que um dos efeitos sonoros do monstro é de fato de impressora de recibos de táxis de NY. Defesas Em a barreira sônica parece servir para prevenir que o monstro cruze sua fronteira. Em alguns episódios,esconder-se entre bambus,raízes, ou buracos em árvores, parece criar uma área de segurança, mesmo que o monstro ainda possa ver seu alvo. Em alguns casos como nos de Mr. Eko e Locke, simplesmente encarar o monstro sem demonstrar medo parece ter prevenido o monstro de atacá-los, porém Locke foi pego de surpresa posteriormente quando sua tática não funcionou pela segunda vez. Cerberus Artigo principal: Cerberus No mapa da porta de isolamento, várias anotações criptografadas descrevem um "sistema" chamado "Cerberus". Acredita-se que estas anotações se refiram ao "monstro" ou ao "Sistema de Segurança". Fatos * No que parece ter sido uma distração, o podcast de 14 de junho do DJ Dan (parte da Lost Experience) recebeu um chamado de um cientista preocupado com nanotecnologia, máquinas minúsculas (nanites) que podem executar tarefas. O que telefonou sugeriu que com um campo eletromagnético, eles (nanites) poderiam trabalhar juntos e formar uma "nuvem de tempestade" e fazer o que quisessem. Isso claramente parece descrever o monstro, mas a teoria já foi desacreditada pelos produtores no podcast oficial de 31 de julho, e novamente no primeiro DJ Dan Live Broadcast. * Hurley questionou se o monstro poderia ser um "dinossauro". * Tem uma inside joke entre os produtores afirmando que o monstro poderia ser somente "uma girafa puta da vida" (notada na Primeira Temporada em DVD). Curiosidades *In what appears to have been a red herring, DJ Dan's podcast on June 14 (part of The Lost Experience) fielded a call of a scientist worrying about nanotechnology, miniature machines (nanites) that can carry out tasks. The caller suggested that with an electromagnetic field, they could work together to form a "storm cloud" that can actually think. This clearly seems to describe the Monster but the theory was already discredited by the producers in the July 31, 2006 podcast, and again in the first DJ Dan Live Broadcast. *Some have claimed that the Other twins can be seen in the monster's smoke in the episode . But in a interview with Buddy.tv Damon Lindelof said he remembered that they hired the twin stuntmen to be guys on the boat, but they were never meant to become important to the storyline at a future date. "We can tell you, sitting here now that twins have nothing to do whatsoever with the mythology of the show." *Hurley and Paulo both questioned whether the Monster is a dinosaur. This is probably an inside joke referring to the fact that Lost is filmed on many of the same locations as Jurassic Park. *The Monster appears to be of a similar nature to the cloud of nanobots that has a mind of its own in Michael Crichton's Prey. Although the nanobot theory may be discredited, The Monster may end up having many similarities to the smoke cloud in Prey. As Eko has seen, the Monster may be able to mimick the image of humans, and form together as the shapes of different things. The Monster could have posed as a character on the show without us knowing yet, or that could happen in the future. Is it possible that the Monster is responsible for the character's visions on the island, such as the horse that Kate saw, Hurley's friend Dave, and Jack's dad. *There is an ongoing inside joke between the producers and writers (noted in the Season 1 DVD) that the Monster could "just be a pissed off giraffe". Hurley makes a reference to this in . * There is considerable discussion about what the Monster is and its relation to judgement of the characters (especially Eko) in the 11/06/06 podcast. Specifically, in regards to Eko's two encounters with it, writer and producer Carlton Cuse says, "Well then, Yemi might be a manifestation that the island has generated. Perhaps an incarnation of the Monster?" to which Damon Lindelof replies, "All of the manifestations seem to have come from Eko's memory. So, could one assume that when they last faced off, that all those flashes that happened in the Monster cloud, that it was sort of 'downloading information' that it might want to use at a future date?" * From a Lost Podcast on 5-29-06 http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/podcasts/108849.html **We saw the monster in Season 2 and didn't realize we were looking at it * The Lost producers posted a question to Yahoo! Answers asking people what their theories were of what the monster was. The winning answer suggested that the monster was a security system designed to separate the participants in Dharma initiative experiments, although the producers stated that "The answer we selected might be somewhat right, totally right -- or completely off-base". They later stated that they were impressed by how close some of the responses came. Questões não Respondidas * O que é o Monstro? * Quais são as habilidades do Monstro? * Qual é o propósito do Monstro? * Qual é a origem do Monstro? * Há mais de um Monstro? * Porque ele matou Mr. Eko? * O que era o buraco para onde o Monstro estava puxando Locke no ? * Porque o Monstro não consegue passar pela cerca de segurança? * Porque o Monstro não passou por cima da cerca de segurança ? * Porque as cercas de bambu oferecem segurança contra o Monstro? * O Monstro é realmente um 'monstro'? * O Monstro é bom ou ruim? Links externos Vídeo da aparição do monstro em 'The 23rd Psalm'. *Yahoo Monster Question - Damon Lindelof's open question about what the monster really is. *BuddyTV - March 7, 2007 interview with Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof which discusses fan theories about the Monster's nature Category:Mistérios